lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles
Los Ángeles is a city of United States; in California. In this city is located the largest film industry: Hollywood. However, in the hypothetical case of humanity disappearing, what will happen to Los Angeles? 1 day after people: The city will be silent. Large rows of black smoke will fly from the streets to the sky. This is because the cars collided causing the engines to be damaged and caused fires. Many yachts and boats hit the coast at full speed. And at Los Angeles International Airport (LAX), the planes that are landing crashed into the runways. The buildings remains silent and motionless. The city will be very quiet. 2 days after people: At night, the city shines as if humans had never abandoned it, but suddenly, the lights go out. The lights of the buildings, the street lighting and all the lights go out. Los Angeles is dark forever. 2 weeks after people: The city will have changed a lot. The food in houses, restaurants, shops and supermarkets will have rotten. The animals in the houses will escape or else they will die. And the animals of the zoo escaped and wander the city, so elephants, rhinos and other large mammals will torment the cats and small dogs of the city. Tons and tons of garbage were thrown on the streets and sidewalks; soon, the wind drags the garbage into the sewer leaks so all the garbage ends up in the Pacific Ocean. Los Angeles gets increasingly clean. 3 weeks after people: Los Angeles was a paradise in the age of humans, but without them, Los Angeles is no longer. Plants throughout the city have begun to turn brown. This is because the lack of moisture in Los Angeles caused that the plants; having not water, they begin to dry, becoming a brown color and losing more and more thickness. The hills turn brown. Los Angeles stream water comes to Owens Valley aqueducts, which carry 470 million liters of water a day, but the power generators that fed aqueducts failed weeks ago, so that the water of the aqueducts recedes and very soon the aqueducts empty. 1 month after people: The plants have withered and many have died. Plant life in Los Angeles is gradually becoming extinct. Herbivorous animals, having no food, leave, and predators also leaven when they do not have their food. Gradually, Los Angeles transforms in an arid city, with a poor plant life and no animals. Gradually, what was a paradise, slowly transforms into hell. 2 months after people: The lack of water and vegetation causes Los Angeles to become increasingly arid and hot. Palm trees get sick and wilt, and 10% of Los Angeles’s vegetation died. 6 months after people: Although Los Angeles is no longer an attractive city for animals, there is a species that will inhabit Los Angeles: mosquitoes. These insects are attracted to heat; but there is another factor that also attracts mosquitoes. With the failure of the water pumping system, the pools begin to empty when they go through the water generators. Finally, the pools are stagnant and very small, emptying until they are under the water launchers. Mosquitoes love stagnant water, so soon, mosquitoes, along with all kinds of insects, bacteria and germs, invade stagnant pools, bringing various infections such as malaria or West Nile Virus. For this reason, animals such as rodents or small canines that occasionally roam the city, and that in search of water, drink water from stagnant pools; they get sick and probably die. The city of Los Angeles is infected with many viruses and diseases. 1 year after people: On highways and streets, small plants like clovers begin to sprout. In the sand of the beaches, small lichens appear among the grains. And a poor creeper begins to climb the bottom of the base of the buildings. Although Los Angeles is a very arid city, nature will begin to invade the city, with plants that feed on nitrogen or other nutrient-poor soils. 3 years after people: Los Angeles has become a city very dry, arid and with poor vegetation. But nevertheless, vegetation has invaded the streets and highways of Los Angeles. This is due to the lack of maintenance, the pavement fills with cracks, and the wind will bring seeds that will fall into the cracks. Then, plants will start sprouting from the cracks. Very soon, the plants grow and multiply, and soon, all the asphalt of the pavement is covered by nature; and at first glance the asphalt of the pavement become invisible; only a neglected pasture will be seen. The roots of the plants will expand, so they will crack and lift the asphalt. The streets and highways of Los Angeles will be covered by vegetation, and the asphalt will gradually be destroyed.